Warriors: Claws of the Stars
by ProngsPotter22
Summary: When Leopardpaw finds his father dead while hunting he vows to find the killer. Meanwhile, the cats of Starclan are acting strange. With a new prophecy thrown into the mix will the clans ever be the same again? Maybe some secrets are better left hidden. Just who can the clans trust when their own ancestors seem to want them dead?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I don't own Warriors

A/N – None of the characters are those in Erin Hunters series. Any names that are the same as those in her books is purely by coincidence.

_**Warriors: Claws of the Stars**_

_**Prologue**_

The stars shone dully on the forest. The once lush grass was stained with blood and trampled and ripped by hundreds of paws and claws battling on it. An eerie silence hung thick in the air. A cat crept through the trees. Her Silver-Tabby fur turned red with blood. She pushed her way through a lavender bush an entered the clearing. The stars on her pelt seamed dull and lifeless when they were once bright and joyful.

"I can't believe we lost", the beautiful she-cat could hardly manage the words. Her legs were stiff and sore after the battle that had taken place in the clearing earlier that day, and her neck and belly stung from claw marks.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now" snarled a voice from behind her.

She spun around to see a huge black-furred tom crouched in the bushes.

She drew her lips back in the beginning of a snarl. The tom walked across the bloodstained grass to stand in front of her.

"Don't start a battle you can't win. Haven't Dark Forest learned their lesson yet?" He sneered.

"You may have won this battle Blackclaw", the Silver she-cat growled, hardly able to control her anger. "You and your clanmates will not be here for long. Starclan will take back our home and you will be forever banished to the Dark Forest where you belong"

Blackclaw purred in amusement "You think you can win? The Dark Forest is no longer our home. You and your fellow clanmates are now the Dark Forest cats. _We _are Starclan and we will watch over the clans below. Look at your fur and see."

_My fur?_ She turned her head around and gasped "NO!" The stars that had once clung to her pelt as a sign that she was one of Starclan had vanished. They were replaced by shadows. Every time she moved a paw, shadows would flick off it and hang in the air for a few heartbeats and disappear. She turned around to see Blackclaw and felt another gasp of shock leave her mouth.

Blackclaw had stars shining all over his black pelt. Frosty stars glittered in the air when he lashed his tail. They were left on the grass when he placed his paws down. They lasted no longer then 4 heartbeats then disappeared.

Rage flashed in the she-cats blue eyes but Blackclaw continued "Its time for a new start. The cats of the clans must change their ways. Kits should start training sooner then 6 moons. Elders should hunt for their own food…"

"But kits are too young to train before 6 moons. They could die or be badly wounded and Elders are too old to hunt. If they have to fend for themselves then they will die. That is not the way of a warrior" the words left her in a furious snarl. _The Warrior Code says that the clans must care for those who can't care for themselves._

Blackclaw ignored her. "…Oh yes, this is a time of great change. The weakest will die. The strongest will rise and the Warrior Code will be lost forever."

_NO!_ "The Warrior Code will never be gone. It will live on in those who are true warriors" She raised her head in pride. The pride of being a true warrior, the pride of helping the clans below. _No!_ Nothing would destroy the Warrior Code. _Not even the most evil of cats could destroy that which binds all clans and makes them warriors._

Blackclaw's eye shone with bloodlust "Then we will kill any cat that refuses to follow the new code" he snarled

"No you won't" She snapped back. It sounded lame but it was true. _They won't get away with this._

Blackclaw drew back his lips to reveal sharp glittering teeth " whose going to stop us?" He laughed " YOU, or your little Dark Forest buddies" _I'm not a Dark Forest Cat. You are!_ thought the Silver tabby she-cat, but before she could even open her mouth to speak, Blackclaw continued. "No, Dark Forest will not beat us. We are the new Starclan and nothing will change that"

"Oh no, we won't beat you but I know who will" The words escaped her mouth before she could think it through. _Who could possibly beat these evil cats if they couldn't?_

"In your dreams Silverfur"

Silverfur and Blackclaw swang around to see a ragged brown tom standing by a clawed up tree stump.

_Raggedpelt!_ The name alone made her blood boil. Raggedpelt had been known as a loyal Starclan warrior till that morning when the battle had started. He had sneaked out of camp before anyone was awake and joined the Dark Forest cats in battle against Starclan. He betrayed them and led the Dark Forest into their territory. He had made sure they were all asleep so the Dark Forest cats would have the advantage.

"Go back to our camp Raggedpelt" snapped Blackclaw

"You mean my camp" Silverfur shot back at Blackclaw.

Raggedpelt padded over to the two bristling cats calmly.

"Blackclaw, why are you arguing with this _fox-hearted Dark Forest cat?_" he asked. Raggedpelt spat the last words out like a piece of Crow-food. He found it fun to torment the old Starclan cats.

Silverfur's mind was whirling. _Fox-hearted, Dark Forest cat?_ This was worse then any of her nightmares. This was real and the clans below would never listen to cats they thought were from the Dark Forest, the Place of no Stars. The clans were doomed and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"I'm not a Dark Forest Cat," she shrieked. Silverfur couldn't take it anymore. Being chased out of her home, being given the name Dark Forest Cat, all the clans would think she was a Fox-Hearted murder. _NO!_ That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the clans would put their faith in the wrong paws. They would listen to the Dark Forest Cats thinking they were Starclan. Who knows what could happen. Will the clans abandon the Warrior Code? All hope would be lost.

Raggedpelt leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "But do the clans know that?"

Fear sharp as a thorn pierced her heart. _It really is over._ She let her head hang down.

"I thought so" Raggedpelt meowed " Leave Starclan territory and don't return"

There was nothing she could do. She was weak from the battle and there was no way she could fight the entire new Starclan. Silverfur turned to leave when she heard Blackclaw meow "Sit back, relax in your new home and watch as everything you love is torn to shreds"

Blackclaw turned and strolled through the trees. Raggedpelt nudged her towards the Dark Forest, The Place of No Stars and her new home.

….

A/N – Well, that's it. Reviews and helpful criticisim are welcome and highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Warriors

A/N – Before we continue the story I'm going to post the character list.

Allegiances

Wolfclan

Leader- Fernstar- 1 life left - Gray she cat with green eyes.

apprentice- Lightningpaw

Deputy- Talltail - Skinny black and white tom with green eyes and an unusually long tail.

Apprentice- Thunderpaw

Medicine Cat- Leafpool - small, pretty tortoiseshell cat was yellow eyes

Apprentice- Jaypaw

Warriors

Brambleclaw – Muscular Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice – Leopardpaw

Cinderclaw – Strong dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes and powerful front claws

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Breezetail – Black furred tom with red/orange eyes and long claws

Apprentice – Sunpaw

Brighteyes – Old Cream furred she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – none

Moonheart – White she–cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Starlingtail – brown dapple\d she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Snowheart – Small, swift whit tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Frosttail – Lean white tom with ice-blue eyes.

Apprentice – none

Mistyfoot - Blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Flowerfur - Siamese she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice – Goldenpaw

Flametail – Orange furred tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice- Patchpaw

Silverstream – Old Long-furred Silver tabby she-cat with white belly, muzzle and paws with blue eyes

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Apprentices

Heatherpaw – Dapple light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Thunderpaw - Blue/Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Cloudpaw - White tom with green eyes

Nightpaw - Black she-cat with amber eyes

Jaypaw - Blind Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Leopardpaw - Silver spotted tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw - black, muscular tom with deep, dark blue eyes

Patchpaw - Small, swift Black and White tom with green eyes

Whitepaw – White furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightningpaw - Silver and White, long-furred tabby with ice-blue eyes

Featherpaw - Silver she-cat with green eyes

Goldenpaw – Golden furred tom with amber eyes

Sunpaw - she-cat with black, brown and white fur and light brown eyes

Queens

Splashfur – gray she-cat with blue eyes – kit:

Skykit ( long furred gray tom with blue/green eyes

Hollyleaf – Black she-cat with green eyes

Kits

Owlkit - Dark brown with black flecks tom with blue eyes

Lillykit - Long furred silver tabby with white patches she-cat and blue eyes

Shadowkit - Black with white patches tom with dark blue eyes

Firekit - Bright orange/ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Mintkit - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes and an extremely long tail

Ivykit - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Skykit - long furred gray tom with blue/green eyes

Lionkit – golden tabby tom with orange eyes\

Daisykit – Cream fluffy she-cat with pale green eyes

Moonclan 

Leader - Featherstar - silver and white she-cat with dark gray stripes

Apprentice - none

Deputy – Berrynose - fuzzy white tom with brown ears, paws and muzzle with ice blue eyes

Apprentice - none

Medicine Cat - Nightleaf - Black she-cat with emerald eyes

Apprentice - none

**Warriors**

Daisyleaf - cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice - Socks

Feirceclaw – blue/grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice - Rosepaw

Duskfur - blue tom with green eyes

Apprentice - Flamepaw

Weaselfur – Orange tom with long claws and yellow eyes

Apprentice – none

Shadepelt – Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice – none

Troutfur – Cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice – none

Beestripe – golden tabby with dark stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice – none

Magpiewing – Black tom with white patches and green eyes

**Elders**

Birdsong - brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Socks - black and white tom

Rosepaw - white she cat with brown black and yellow patches

Flamepaw - flame orange she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Whitebelly – White she-cat with blue eyes

Kits : Cloudkit and Snowkit

Nightraven – Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits : Sootkit and Blackkit

**Kits**

Snowkit - White she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudkit - White tom with yellow eyes

Sootkit - Black tom with yellow/orange eyes

Blackkit – Black she-cat with green eyes

Stoneclan

Leader – Barkstar – Dark brown tabby with green eyes

Apprentice – none

Deputy – Swiftsong – Small, swift silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice – Darkpaw

Medicine Cat – Goosetail – large light brown tabby with long claws and brown eyes

Apprentice- Skunkstripe

**Warriors**

Talllegs – long furred golden tabby with long legs and copper eyes

Apprentice – Squirrelpaw

Smolderears – battle-scared gray tom with small ears and blue eyes

Apprentice – Screechpaw

Tompelt – muscular ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice – none

Silvertail – short furred silver tabby she-cat with sharp claws and pale blue eyes

Apprentice – Tinypaw

Gingerclaw – Swift Ginger she-cat with stumpy tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice – Redpaw

Minnowwhisker – Brown she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice - none

Brackenheart – Tiny golden/brown tabby tom with copper eyes

Apprentice – Tigerpaw

Blackstep – Gray tom with black paws and amber eyes

Apprentice – Weaselpaw

Rainfrost – Blue/gray she-cat with white paws and white tip tail and green eyes

Apprentice – Birdpaw

**Elders**

Snowscar – very old white tom with gray eyes

**Apprentices**

Birdpaw – Skinny brown she-cat with small tail and yellow eyes

Weaselpaw – Large orange furred tom with yellow eyes

Screechpaw – Black she-cat with fluffy tail and blue eyes

Squirrelpaw – Red furred she-cat with one torn ear and green eyes

Tinypaw – Small silver tabby tom with tiny ears and yellow eyes

Tigerpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with copper eyes

Redpaw – long red furred she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Shadowfur – black she-cat with light blue eyes

Kit : Frogkit

Flowertail - brown/red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits : Kestlekit, Mosskit and Hollowkit

**Kits**

Frogkit - black tom with green eyes

Mosskit - gray tom with green eyes

Hollowkit - red furred she-cat with gray eyes

Kestlekit - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rockclan

Leader – Smallstar – Small black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentie – none

Deputy – Minnowpelt – White she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice – Cloverpaw

Medicine Cat – Wattlewhisker – Cream she-cat with blue eyes and unusually long whiskers

Apprentice – Thistlepaw

**Warriors**

Frogpelt – Brown/cream tom with yellow eyes and strong hind legs

Apprentice – Boulderpaw

Orangeflower – Orange she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – none

Lionpool – Old ginger/gold she-cat with blue eyes and thick fur

Apprentice - Longpaw

Mouseflight – Big brown/gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice – Tanglepaw

Sunclaw – Old golden tabby tom with long claws and lime-green eyes

Apprentice – none

Rippleflow – Blue/grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice – Fogpaw

Bouncetail – Small tabby she-cat with spiky fur and yellow eyes

Apprentice – Crookedpaw

Dustnose – light brown tabby tom with purple eyes

Apprentice – Dogpaw

Rabbitleap – White tom with light grey stripes and grey eyes

Apprentice – Dingopaw

Fishstrike – Grey tabby tom with black stripes and long claws, dark blue eyes

Apprentice – Shimmerpaw

**Elders**

Skyfeather – Blind pale Blue/grey she-cat with soft fur and pale green eyes, former Medicine Cat before failing eyesight forced her into retirement

Tigereyes – Battle-scared tabby tom with dark green eyes, former deputy before he retired due to age

**Apprentices**

Shimmerpaw – Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Dingopaw- Red/brown long-furred tom with amber eyes

Dogpaw – little white she-cat with yellow eyes and fluffy tail

Thistlepaw – Spiky golden tabby tom with copper/black eyes

Cloverpaw – Tawny she-cat with pale green eyes

Boulderpaw – Dark gray tom with blue/green eyes

Longpaw – Silver tabby she-cat with a long tail and pale amber eyes

Fogpaw – Grey tabby she-cat with silver/grey eyes

Tanglepaw – Brown/ginger tabby tom with tangled fur and purple/blue eyes

Crookedpaw – Gray tom with a crooked tail and yellow eyes

**Queens**

Antleaf – Cream she-cat with long fur and grey eyes

**Kits**

None

Cats outside clans

Ruby – Fluffy red furred she-cat who lives in a twoleg nest near Wolfclan's Territory

Other animals

Diggs – Smart German Shepherd that lives with Ruby

Blizzard – Moon-gazing grey and white skinny wolf that lives in the forest beyond twoleg place

_**Warriors: Claws of the Stars**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The starlit forest was a blur as the Silver-Spotted Tabby ran for his life. His ice-blue eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Starclan help me!" he wailed.

He turned his head around to see if he was still being chassed. _Nothing?_ He stopped running, his paws heavy with exhaustion. _Where were they?_

He had been chased by 2 huge black, cat-shaped figures. _Who are they and what do they want? _

Suddenly the ground beneath him started to shake. The silver tabbies eyes were wide with shock again " Someone! Anyone? HELP!" The words were nothing more then a whisper compared to the ear-piercing roar of the shaking ground.

"Leopardpaw" came a distant yet loud and clear voice.

"Help me" Leopardpaw yowled. Leopardpaw tried to run towards the voice but couldn't move his paws. The ground beneath his paws suddenly cracked. Leopardpaw shrieked in shock as he slipped on the grass and fell into the gaping hole that was growing bigger with every heartbeat. He managed to dig his claws into the soft soil.

"Leopardpaw" came the voice again. Louder this time.

"Please help me….." He wailed but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the ground. It was becoming almost unbearably loud. Leopardpaw gasped as his claws started to slip on the starry grass. "I'm slipping. Please, whoever you are. HELP". He could hardly hear the words against the thunderous noise all around him. Then with a wail of dismay, Leopardpaw's claws lost their grip on the soil and he was plunged into the seemingly, never-ending darkness. He looked up as he fell to certain death to see the figure of a cat looking down the hole. _Was that one of the cats who had been chasing me?_

"Leopardpaw. Wake Up!"

Leopardpaw sat up with a start. He looked wildly around the apprentice den, which was a hazel bush. It was quite big and filled with nests made of moss and bracken. He shared the den with the other apprentices ( Thunderpaw, Heatherpaw, Whitepaw, Patchpaw, Cloudpaw, Goldenpaw, Lightningpaw, Featherpaw, Nightpaw, Sunpaw and Ravenpaw ). He looked over at the entrance to the den. It was dark outside. _It must be the middle of the night._

He was shaking with shock. His paws sore and bleeding as if he really had been holding on to the ground. Hoping not to be sucked down into the spine-tingling darkness of the gaping hole below him. He shuddered. The dream had been haunting him for a few days now. Each night it became a little more clear but he still couldn't tell who the other cats in the dream where.

"Leopardpaw. Calm down. It's only me." He turned around to see Ravenpaw staring at him with worried blue eyes.

Leopardpaw breathed outwardly in relief. Ravenpaw was one of his denmates. He was a black, muscular tom with deep, dark blue eyes. Ravenpaw would become a warrior soon. He was the oldest apprentice in the den. Leopardpaw, on the other hand, was the youngest. He had started his training only a moon ago.

Ravenpaw had been sitting in his nest. His thin black tail curled neatly over his paws "Are you okay? What's that on your paws?" Ravenpaw said. His voice deep with worry. The black-furred apprentice leaned forward and sniffed his paws. Ravenpaw jumped up with shock. "You're bleeding!"

Before Leopardpaw could say anything he heard a shuffling in one of the nests behind him.

"Great Starclan. Is he okay? Is the cut deep? Should I fetch Leafpool?" That was Sunpaw, a she-cat with black, brown and white fur and light brown eyes. She was only one moon younger then Ravenpaw.

"I'm fine, really" Leopardpaw insisted. He didn't want to worry his denmates. He turned to Ravenpaw "I'm sorry if I woke you. It was just a bad dream".

_Please let them go away._ He just wanted to curl up in his nest and go to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well ever since the dreams started. Brambleclaw, a muscular dark brown tabby, was becoming extremely angry with him. Brambleclaw is Leopardpaw's mentor. He was not happy with Leopardpaw the other day when, tired after his dream, he had failed to catch a single piece of prey for the clan.

"I don't know what's going on with you lately, but I can't train you if your sleeping on your paws" he had said.

Leopardpaw was determined to make up for his poor hunting the other day and catch the best piece of prey the clan had ever seen.

Sunpaw and Ravenpaw exchanged an uncertain glance. Leopardpaw forced himself to stop shaking and lift his head high. He didn't want the two oldest apprentices to fuss over him as if he were a helpless kit. He was an apprentice and was not going to whimper about his scratched pads.

"We shou…" Sunpaw began when they heard paw steps approaching the apprentice den.

"Sunpaw. Ravenpaw" came Brambleclaw's deep meow. "Moonhigh Patrol". _So that's why Ravenpaw was up so late_ Leopardpaw thought.

"Coming" Sunpaw called softly back. "Are you sure you are alright?" She asked him.

Leopardpaw nodded "I'll go see Leafpool in the morning. I have to get some sleep before training tomorrow".

Ravenpaw nodded and padded out of the den. Sunpaw hesitated.

"Sunpaw. Are you coming?" Brambleclaw sounded irritated.

Sunpaw gave him one last worried glance. "I'll be fine. I'm not the first cat in the clan to scrape their pads," he told her. She flicked him across the ears with her tail then left. Leopardpaw sighed in relief then curled up in his nest and drifted of into an undisturbed sleep.

"Leopardpaw" came a muffled meow.

Leopardpaw lifted his head drowsily. He was still tired from his dream. Thankfully, he hadn't had the dream again after Sunpaw and Ravenpaw left on Moonhigh Patrol. He blinked sleep from his eyes and turned to see Leafpool, the medicine cat, standing in the den entrance. She was holding a leaf rap in her jaws. _Sunpaw must have told her about my scratched pads!_

"Hi Leafpool. What can I do for you?" _maybe that's not why she's here?_

"I came to check on your pads. Sunpaw told me that she woke up last night to see you sitting in your nest with blood on your paws. We can't have you training if the pads on your paws are scratched. They could get infected". She explained.

Leopardpaw nodded and crept out of the den, trying not to wake the other apprentices, and stood in front of Leafpool. She was a small, pretty tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes. Leafpool bent down and sniffed his paws. She looked up and said, "Well, they're not infected. I'll just put some marigold on them and they should be fine." She turned to pick up the leaf rap then stopped. _What's the matter _he thought? Then she turned her head and stared at him intently "How did you scrape your pads anyway Leopardpaw?"

He shuffled his paws on the ground. He hated lying to his clanmates but what could he do? Would she believe him if he told her that he got the injuries from his dream? _No, of course she wouldn't._ "I…I..._Come on. Think!_...I must have scraped them on the ground while I was asleep" he stumered. _Mouse dung! That sounds stupid._

Leafpool narrowed her yellow eyes "While you were asleep?"

_Think Leopardpaw think._ "Ah, yes. I had a bad dream. I was probably moving around in my nest and scraped them on the floor" _Please Starclan. Let her believe me._

Leafpool looked at him through narrowed eyes. _She doesn't believe me._

"He's telling you the truth Leafpool" meowed a drowsy voice from behind him. He turned around to see Lightningpaw stumble out of the apprentice den. His fur ruffled from sleep though his eye where bright and shinning. He was a Silver and White, long-furred tabby with ice-blue eyes. Lightningpaw was his brother and their sister was Icekit who had died of Greencough three moons ago. She had snow-white fur and their mothers green eyes. "He was moaning and rolling around in his nest last night. I could hardly get to sleep." _Thank You Brother!_

Leafpool looked from Leopardpaw to Lightningpaw and back again. "Be careful next time, ok?" she told Leopardpaw at last. She unravelled the leaf bundle she had and started chewing up the dark green leaves inside. Leopardpaw turned around to say thank you to his brother but couldn't see him. He looked around the camp just in time to see his brother's tail disappear into the Dirtplace tunnel. Which was next to the apprentice den.

"Lie down" Leafpool ordered in a gentle tone. Leopardpaw did as she said. After a few heartbeats he felt a cold sticky poultice on his pads. He sighed in relief. The marigold poultice numbed the soreness on his paws.

Once Leafpool had finished, he sat up and purred, " That's much better. Thank You Leafpool". She gave him a friendly nod and said " Come back after training today and I will add a new coat". She picked up the remainder of the marigold leaves and headed for her den.

By now the camp was starting to fill up with warriors and apprentices waking up to find out what patrols they would be assigned to today.

The Wolfclan camp was in a sandy clearing surrounded by thorn and bracken bushes. The nursery lay at the back of the camp. It was a fern bush, big enough to keep all the kits and queens safe and warm. Across the clearing from the nursery was the Elders den, empty now because the last elder, Smalltail, had died of Greencough early in Leafbare. The elder's den was a bramble bush lined with soft moss and feathers to keep out the cold winds. Next to the elders den was the tunnel to the Medicine cat's clearing where Leafpool and her apprentice Jaypaw lived. Jaypaw was a blind short-furred Silver Tabby with blue eyes.

The Medicine clearing was a small grassy clearing off the main camp. It had a small pool of water in one corner and the other far corner had a Rosemary bush where Leafpool's den was. Jaypaw's nest was in the Medicines clearing next to the Rosemary bush. In the centre was a cracked rock where Leafpool and Jaypaw stored their supplies. In the front of the camp on the right side was Fernstar's den. It was a cave carved out of a pile of rocks. No one knows how the cave was made but it was quite a good den for the clan leader.

On the other side of the clearing was the warrior's den. This was made out of an Ivy bush. It was near the camp entrance so the warriors could get out of the camp quickly if needed. Next to that was the apprentice den. Between the Leaders den and the Medicine clearing entrance ( which was made out of Holly ) was Hightree. Hightree was a tall tree where the leader would address the clan.

Talltail was sitting below Hightree, assigning the patrols. He is a black and white tom with an extremely long tail. He is also the clan deputy. Next to him were the two oldest warriors in the clan, Brighteyes and Silverstream. They had been thinking about retiring to the elder's den for a moon now. _I think their pride won't let them_ Leopardpaw said to himself. Sitting in the lavender tunnel that was the entrance to the camp was Breezetail. _He must be on guard duty._ Next to Brighteyes and Silverstream were Moonheart, Bluepelt and Cinderclaw. On Talltail's other side was Flowerfur, Mistyfoot and Starlingtail. _The other warriors must still be in their den._

Hollyleaf was dozing outside the nursery while Splashfur watched the kits. The clan had been blessed with many kits this Newleaf. Most of the queens had to continue with warrior duties because they where so low on warriors so Splashfur watched the kits during the day. The queens would feed the kits now-and-again during the day.

Hollyleaf was heavy with kits. _It won't be long till we have to extend the nursery again_ Leopardpaw thought.

Lionkit and Ivykit charged at Splashfur, knocking her off her paws. Mintkit, Firekit and Lilykit jumped on top of the queen and yowled in triumph. Leopardpaw purred in amusement. It wasn't to long ago when he would have played like that with his littermates. He suddenly felt a pang of grief as sharp as a claw, pierce his heart. _I miss you so much Icekit._

"Are you coming or not". That was Featherpaw. A Silver she-cat with green eyes. She was nudging him toward the group of cats.

"Hey" he said. Turning around to face the stubborn she-cat.

She purred in amusement. "You look like a porcupine," she laughed.

Leopardpaws hadn't realised that his fur was sticking up in places after lying in his nest all night.

He quickly licked his chest fur. Trying to lie it flat down again.

"Maybe you should head back to the den and clean yourself up a bit" Featherpaw suggested.

Leopardpaw nodded and left for his den. Once he had finished he went back into the clearing to see the group of cats broken up into the hunting and border patrols for the day.

"Leopardpaw" That was his father, Frosttail. A lean, snowy-white tom with ice blue eyes. Frosttail had been in camp for almost a moon now with a back injury from the battle with Stoneclan. The battle was over borders. Stoneclan had wanted more territory but Wolfclan had refused to give up theirs so the two clans had fought a few days after Leopardpaw had been apprenticed. He had stayed in camp while the battle was fought. Wolfclan had won but Stoneclan would try again, they wouldn't give up territory easily.

Stoneclan was one of the other clans that lived in the forest, near the mountains. The other clans where Streamclan and Moonclan. Streamclan had been keeping to themselves lately as well as Moonclan but Stoneclan were never quite for long. They were always stirring up trouble.

"Yes" Leopardpaw meowed. He saw that Frosttail was looking better. _Thank Starclan he's ok _Leopardpaw said to himself. His mentor Brambleclaw and Ravenpaw were trotting over to them. "Am I going hunting with Brambleclaw and Ravenpaw?"

Frosttail purred "and me" he said.

"But didn't Leafpool tell you to stay in camp?"

"She did but I'll be ok. My backs better now and I don't think I can handle another day stuck in camp".

Hollyleaf raised her head and called across the clearing "I don't think I can handle another day with him stuck in camp either. All he does is complain". Her tone was good-natured.

Frosttail let out a little meow of laughter.

"Are we ready?" Brambleclaw asked. "I want to see how Leopardpaw and Ravenpaw handle partner hunting."

"Ready" Frosttail and Leopardpaw meowed together.

"Frosttail I found you a…" Leopardpaw meowed around the soft body of a freshly caught mouse as he ran around the hazel bush. His voice trailed away as he saw the broken body of his father. The mouse fell out of his mouth. "NO!" his mournful wail echoed off the trees. The mouse lay on the ground, forgotten.

His fathers snowy white pelt was stained red with blood and his blue eyes blank with death. Leopardpaw crouched down and buried his nose in his fathers shoulder fur. His eyes stung with tears.

"Leopardpaw, what's goin…what in the name of Starclan happened here?" That was Brambleclaw. He raced over to Leopardpaw and rested his tail sympathetically on the grieving apprentices shoulder. "I'm so sorry Leopardpaw. He was a noble warrior and will be greatly missed by all the clans of the forest," the tabby warrior murmured.

"Why?" whispered Leopardpaw. It was all he could manage to say. His throat was tight with grief

"Yes, why" meowed a small, grief stricken voice from behind them. Both cats spun around to see Snowheart, a small, swift tom. His brother was Frosttail. Snowheart's eyes were round with grief as he stared at his dead brothers mangled body.

Leopardpaw felt a pang of grief for the small warrior. He knew what it was like to loose one of his littermates. He wouldn't wish it on anyone.

A third soft, small and terror-stricken voice joined the conversation. "Let me take a look at Frosttail's body. I'll see if the killer left behind any clues, a scent or perhaps a piece of fur" That was Leafpool. She looked at the three cats in the clearing with horrified yellow eyes. "Head back to camp and let Fernstar and Talltail know. Brambleclaw and Snowheart, you should go and find Flowerfur." Flowerfur was Snowheart and Frosttail's sister. "She will need to know. Tell her to wait for me in my den". The two cats nodded and dashed off through the trees. Leafpool turned to watch them go.

As she watched the two warriors head back to camp, Leopardpaw turned to face his father's body. That was when he saw it. A piece of fur was caught in his father's claw. _The killer must have left it behind._ Leopardpaw bent down to sniff the fur.

Before he could pick up a scent he heard Leafpool call him, annoyed he turned to face her.

She said in a gentle voice. "Head back to camp and send Featherpaw and Breezetail to me, ok?"

He nodded and turned to leave for camp. _Who's fur was it?_

Leafpool bent over Frosttail's body while she waited for Breezetail and Featherpaw to arrive. "I might as well clean him up a bit before I take him back to camp". Then she saw some fur snagged in the dead warrior's claws. She sniffed it.

"No, it can't be!" She wailed. _The truth must never be revealed._

A/N – Please review


	3. Chapter 2

_**Warriors: Claws of the Stars**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The Moonclan camp shone in the sunlight. The leaves in the forest bathed in a yellow glow. Moonclans camp lay in a sheltered dip in the forest floor, up against a huge rock. The camp was surrounded by rose bushes. The leader's den was a fern den in the corner next to the thorn entrance tunnel. The warrior's den lay on the other side of the entrance tunnel, under a gorse bush. Next to the leader's den was a cherry bush tunnel, which led into the cave where the Medicine cat stayed in a cave, naturally carved out in a huge rock. Next to the medicine cave was a lavender bush, which was used as the elder's den. On the opposite side was the Nursery, a flower bush re-enforced with grass and weeds. Between the Nursery and Warrior's Den was the apprentice den, a thorn bush with a small rock pile next to it where the kits and apprentices played, pretending to be the clan leader.

The camp was fully awake now. Berrynose, the clan deputy, was sorting out the daily patrols below the rock pile. Featherstar was talking to the clan Medicine Cat, Nightleaf. Featherstar's silver and white tabby pelt shone in the sun. Nightleaf's black fur was sticking up in places as if she hadn't groomed her-self that day. Her fur was usually slick and shinning. Daisy, a cream queen, was sitting outside the nursery while her kits played with Featherstar's kits. Socks, a black and white tom, was snoozing outside the apprentice den. He had been invited to join the clan a while ago. He seemed to still have the soft, fluffy pelt of a kittypet but he was growing stronger and becoming faster by the day. He was quite a tough cat and with a little more training he could become a brave clan cat. Flamepaw, a flame-orange she-cat, jumped on Socks. He yelped in surprise as she landed on his back. Socks rolled over and jumped to his paws, hissing playfully. The two apprentices lunged at each other in a play fight.

Rosepaw, a white she-cat with black, brown and cream patches, sat in the thorn tunnel that lead into the camp. Rosepaw hadn't been an apprentice for long, only one moon. She was the youngest in her den by four moons. Luckily her denmates still liked to play or she would be bored half the time. She was on guard duty. Normally clans would only have a guard on look out at night but ever since the battle with Streamclan Featherstar had insisted on having a guard on look out at all times. Rosepaw had been on duty since dawn and was almost asleep on her paws. _No, I must stay awake_ she told herself.

Rosepaw hated guard duty but wasn't about to complain. Her paws still aced from the night before. She always had this strange dream and every morning she would wake up tired, as if it had already happened.

Rosepaw was racing through a forest, after a young silver-spotted tabby. The young tom wailed in fear. _Is he scared of me?_ She thought. _I only want to help him…but why? I don't know him and why does he need help? But he must. That's why I will help him, that's why I am following him, right?_

Rosepaw felt another pelt brushing hers. She looked around to see a black shadow of a cat next her. She nearly jumped out of her fur in shock. The cat had green eyes, hers where violet so this cat wasn't her shadow. _This was another cat, but how?_ It looked like a shadow. She looked down and froze with shock. _She_ was a shadow two! Right from her nose to tail-tip. She no longer had her white patched fur, it was as black as night. Rosepaw was about to wail when she remembered the Silver cat. _Maybe he can help! _She caught up with her shadowy companion and saw her own thoughts reflected in the strange cats green eyes.

Rosepaw looked around to see, much to her dismay, that the Silver Spotted Tabby was gone_. I must find him! _She suddenly heard a roaring sound coming from the trees up ahead. Terrified, she turned and ran back the way she came. Her shadowy companion was right behind her. Without so much as a warning, darkness closed in on her.

Rosepaw shuddered. The dream sent shivers down her spine but with each passing night the dream became clearer. _Maybe I can catch the cat tonight._

"Rosepaw" came a soft voice behind her.

Rosepaw turned around to see Birdsong, the clans only elder. Birdsong was a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

"Yes Birdsong" Rosepaw meowed.

"I just came to tell you that Berrynose said that I'm taking guard duty now. You can go play with your denmates" Birdsong replied, flicking her tail over at Flamepaw and Socks.

Rosepaw tipped her head to one side. "I thought that only warriors and apprentices did guard duty," she said.

"Well this elder does. We had very little warriors and the battle with Streamclan left us with even less" Birdsong scraped her claws on the soft ground "We need all the help we can get and at the moment that means that _every_ cat has to help out around the camp"

Rosepaw nodded and looked around the camp. She only just noticed that Snowkit and Blackkit were busy mending the nursery wall while Cloudkit was helping Weaselfur re-enforce the Warriors Den. She turned and walked away while Birdsong took her place at the entrance to the camp. She wanted nothing more then to curl up in her nest and sleep but her dream was still weighing heavily on her mind. She wouldn't be able to sleep. Rosepaw knew she had to find out what it meant. _Maybe I should ask Nightleaf?_

Rosepaw trotted over to the entrance tunnel to the Medicine Cave but before she could enter she heard voices coming from inside. She stopped and listened in a lavender bush next to the tunnel.

"Nightleaf, I'm worried about the clan. With Appletail and Shrewpelt in Starclan now and the death of Starlingkit just yesterday how can we survive? Has Starclan spoken to you? Are we doomed to die?"

"Featherstar, I wish I could help more but Starclan haven't said anything about those cat's deaths, actually, they haven't said anything at all. True Appletail and Shrewpelt's deaths were untimely and horrific, but I don't think it was an omen from our ancestors?

"And Starlingkit?"

"No"

Rosepaw heard paw steps coming toward the entrance to the tunnel that lead to the den. She turned to run.

Too late

"Rosepaw, what are you doing?" came Featherstar's suspicious question.

"Ahhhh, I felt sick so I was going to visit Nightleaf" she replied. _Please believe me!_

Featherstar narrowed her eyes. _She knows I was listening to her conversation!_ "Very well, come see me if you can't take part in the days patrols".

_Thank You Starclan_ "Ok"

Featherstar turned and left for her den. Rosepaw suddenly didn't feel like talking to Nightleaf. She has enough problems. She doesn't need to worry about an apprentices dream. Instead, making sure Featherstar wasn't in the clearing, Rosepaw left the camp. She told Birdsong that she was going hunting.

"Shouldn't you be with a patrol"? the elder meowed.

"I just feel like hunting alone. I don't think Berrynose will mind" she replied.

Birdsong narrowed her eyes. "I've been here long enough to know what an apprentice is really doing when they say that…."

Oh No! She knows I was ears dropping she thought in dismay.

"…..Your worried you will make a mistake in front of the warriors. All new apprentices feel that way. Well ok but be careful if your going out alone and stay away from the Rockclan border". Birdsong said.

Rosepaw nodded in relief and left the camp. She went to the river that bordered Moonclan and Wolfclan territory.

She sat by the river, thinking about her dream and the conversation between the clan leader and medicine cat.

"Did Starclan choose to warn me about something involving my clan? Is that what my dream means? Is that strange silver cat the only one who can help us?" _No, why would they tell an apprentice? Surely they would talk to the leader or Medicine Cat, wouldn't they? This silver spotted tabby can't help us; we can take care of ourselves. Moonclan stands alone. Surely that's what we should do. We don't need any help. The Warrior Code forbids us from asking other clans for help. But is he a clan cat and do we even need help. Was my dream just that, a dream or a message from Starclan?_

Rosepaw shook her head, trying to clear it of her disturbing thoughts and enjoy the warmth of the sun on her fur. _Maybe I will fish. That will take my mind of all this commotion._

Rosepaw leaned over the water, paw raised to snatch up the first fish she saw when a silver fish shot out from under a rock on the bottom of the river. Rosepaw's paw shot forward and snatched up the slimy fish, tossed it in the air and caught it in her mouth. She bit down on the fish till it stopped wriggling and dropped it on the grass by the river. She turned back and crouched down by the water, making sure her shadow wasn't on the water. Another, even bigger, silver fish swam lazily along, unaware of the danger less then a tail length away. Rosepaw shot forward, sank her teeth into the fish and pulled it out of the water. She dropped it and killed it with a swift blow to its throat.

Happy with her progress she took her position next to the calm water for the third time. She raised her paw, ready for the next fish when an ear-piercing screech rang out through the forest.

Rosepaw stiffened. _Was that one of my clanmates?_ Abandoning her hunt and her catch, she turned and pelted up the side of the river until she came into a small clearing where the river widened. Today, because of yesterdays rain, the river was flowing at an unbelievably fast pace. Rosepaw looked wildly around her for the source of the noise. Then she saw it, a black head floating in the water. The cat let out another petrified screech before disappearing in the raging water below.

Rosepaw dived into the river without thinking. The water instantly dragged her under. The roar of the water drumming against her ears, she slowly opened her eyes to search for the black cat but could see nothing in the dark water.

She franticly kicked and kicked, her lungs screaming for air, until her head broke the surface. She took a huge gulp of air and looked around her. _There!_ The black cat was bobbing on the surface of the water_. Is the cat dead! No, he's fine._ The cat looked up and wailed before he went under again.

Rosepaw forced herself to move faster, she swam over to the spot where the cat had disappeared under the unmerciful river.

Rosepaw dived. Down and down she swam. Darkness closing in on her from every side. Suddenly her paws hit fur. _I found the cat!_ She grabbed the black cats scruff in her mouth and kicked towards the surface. The water seemed to be flowing faster and faster. She was tossed and tumbled around in the dark water. Then the water crashed down on her as if a wave had pushed down on the river, forcing Rosepaw and the black cat deeper into the water.

Disoriented and nearly out of breath, Rosepaw began to panic. _We are going to drown!_ Her limbs growing more tired with each frantic kick, she forced herself to swim on. _Starclan help me!_ She prayed. The roaring in her ears growing louder with each heartbeat. _I can't keep swimming for much longer!_ She was desperate for air and not even sure of the cat clamped in her jaws was dead or not.

_This cat is weighting me down but I can't leave them, can I? No, I jumped in to save them and I will_. Rosepaw felt as if she couldn't go on. She wasn't even sure if she was swimming towards the surface, towards home, towards her friends, towards the air.

She felt darkness edging her mind. She stopped swimming_. I can't go on. I will be hunting with Starclan soon. I'm so sorry black cat, I failed._ Darkness clouded her mind completely, she dropped the cat clamped in her jaw and let the whirling current sweep her away to her death.

A/N – So, what did you think? Who do you think the black cat was? Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Leopardpaw woke just after sunhigh. His body stiff and sore from sitting vigil next to his father's body all night. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought, then rage. _The cat that did this will pay_ he vowed.

Leopardpaw stiffly got to his paws and pushed his way through the entrance to the apprentice den and into the clearing. He saw Brighteyes and Silverstream carrying Frosttail's body out of camp for burial. Then it hit him. _The fur!_ There was a scrap of fur caught in his father's claws. Surely Leafpool would have seen it when she checked Frosttail's body the night before.

Leopardpaw scanned the camp for the tortishell Medicine Cat but couldn't see her. Instead he went over to Talltail who was organising the days patrols.

"Leopardpaw! How are you?" the deputy asked gently

"Ok, I guess" Leopardpaw replied

"Well, you're excused from training and patrols today. Rest, it must be hard to loose your father at such a young age". His eyes were round with sympathy.

"Thank You Talltail". _The last thing I want to do is patrol borders today. I want to speak with Leafpool._

"Have you seen Leafpool"?

Talltail stared at him "She left camp just before the Sunhigh patrol left. She said she was going to find some Yarrow and Tansy leaves. Why do you ask? Are you sick?"

"No, I just need to talk to her" he murmured. Leopardpaw trusted Talltail a lot but he wasn't ready to tell the clan deputy what he had seen. Maybe he had imagined it. Maybe it wasn't real? Did he just want revenge so badly he was imagining the tiny bit of fur?

"I'll let her know your looking for her when she comes back, ok?" Talltail said. Clearly aware that what Leopardpaw had to say was between him and Leafpool alone.

"Thank You Talltail" Leopardpaw said before he turned and went over to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a sparrow off the top of the pile and took it to the edge of the clearing, near the apprentice den. He ate the sparrow in a few mouthfuls and sat up cleaning his face with his paw. He finished grooming his fur just before Ravenpaw came running up to him from the other side of the clearing where he had been eating with Sunpaw and Sunpaw's mentor, Breezetail.

"Hay Leopardpaw" the excited black apprentice called when he had nearly reached Leopardpaw.

Leopardpaw looked up. _Now what?_

"Great day isn't it? No, brilliant day" Ravenpaw meowed. His dark blue eyes shinning in the sunlight.

_Yeah right! My father is dead and you find that great, do you?_ Leopardpaw thought angrily. He unsheathed his claws.

Ravenpaw, not noticing Leopardpaw's aggression, continued "I can't believe that by the end of the day I will be a warrior" he breathed.

_Warrior?_ Leopardpaw had completely forgotten that Ravenpaw's final assessment was going to start soon and at dusk he would receive his warrior name.

"Oh, yeah! Congratulations Ravenpaw!" Leopardoaw said to his denmate half-heartedly.

Ravenpaw turned his head to look at Leopardpaw who had just remembered to sheathe his claws. "Is something wrong Leopardpaw? I thought you would be happy that I am going to be a warrior? The black tom said.

Leopardpaw's ears burnt with guilt. _I know my father is gone but I shouldn't be sitting her sulking. My clan needs me._ "I'm sorry Ravenpaw. Its just that I'm still upset about Frosttail's death" he told his friend.

The happiness in Ravenpaw's eyes faded to be replaced by sympathy. "I'm so sorry Leopardpaw. I forgot that he died yesterday. What kind of friend am I if I forget something like that." He said hastily.

"Its fine Ravenpaw. Really its fi….."

"No, its not. I'm getting so caught up in becoming a warrior that I completely forgot that today you might need a friend to be there for you."

Leopardpaw felt a purr of warmth rise in his throat. _I'm lucky to have such a good friend._

"I know what. How about we go hunting at Wolf-rocks? There is always something good there." Ravenpaw suggested. Before Leopardpaw could open his mouth to reply, Ravenpaw was already on his paws. Racing towards the lavender tunnel. Leopardpaw sprung to his paws, ignoring his stinging pads and raced after his friend.

The forest was cool and peaceful. Leopardpaw was grateful for the cool day. Mostly in Greenleaf the forest was steaming hot. _Leaf-fall isn't far_ _away_ he thought as he caught up with Ravenpaw. They charged along the familiar path that lead to Wolf-rocks, a tall pile of rocks that used to be where the wolves that used to live here had made their camp. Wolf-rocks had many large tunnels that were perfect for dens. Wolfclan would have used the place as camp but foxes hung around the area and it would be too dangerous for a camp. Instead they chose the sandy clearing.

The tall pile of rocks loomed in the distance. Leopardpaw slowed his pace and Ravenpaw matched it, pawstep-by-pawstep.

"I'll hunt in the caves. You try those bushes over there" Ravenpaw commanded, flicking his tail over at a thick growth of bracken.

Leopardpaw hated it when Ravenpaw acted as if he knew everything but was still distracted by his dreams and the scrap of fur caught in his fathers claws to argue. He padded over to the bracken bushes and opened his mouth slightly to scent the air for prey. _There!_ He pinpointed the scent of a thrush. The plump bird was struggling to pull a worm from the ground. To intent on its own prey, the thrush didn't' even notice Leopardpaw till it was too late. Its alarm call cut off abruptly by a swift blow to the neck.

_The queens will eat well tonight_ he thought proudly. He buried his catch so it wouldn't be eaten by another animal and scented the air for more prey. That was when he saw a white rabbit's tail sticking out from behind a bush. It was skinny but would feed Leafpool and Jaypaw. He dropped into the hunters crouch and put all his weight onto his haunches. Leopardpaw crept forward. Not making a sound as he slid across the forest floor. The rabbit was 4 tail lengths away, 3 tail lengths away, 2 tail lengths away. _Now!_ Leopardpaw shot forward. _Oops!_ He had kicked up a few pebbles when he leaped. The rabbits heard the clutter of the pebbles and fled through a bramble bush and disappeared. Leopardpaw crashed into the bramble bush. "OWWWWWWW" he wailed as the thorns tangled into his fur and pulled at his skin.

Ravenpaw barged through the bracken bushes and slid to a halt in front of Leopardpaw. He purred in amusement. "By the racket you were making I thought a fox had you" he teased.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now can you please get me out of here". Leopardpaw snapped.

"Fine. Hold still" Ravenpaw ordered. He reached forward and yanked the brambles out of Leopardpaw's fur. Leopardpaw shrieked in pain when Ravenpaw shoved a thorn into his paw by accident.

"Sorry Leopardpaw" he apologized.

After a few more minutes, Ravenpaw had freed Leopardpaw from the bush.

"There, better now?" Ravenpaw asked. "How did you get caught in there anyway"?

"Thanks and I was stalking a rabbit but missed judged the leap and landed in the bush."

"You should go back to camp and find Leafpool or Jaypaw. Some of those scratches don't look to good," Ravenpaw said. His eyes narrowed in worry.

"Ok"

Leopardpaw unburied his thrush and went back to camp. When he entered the camp he dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile and went to the medicine den_. Maybe I can speak with Lafpool about Frosttail's death._

He entered the den to find, much to his annoyance, that only Jaypaw was there. Jaypaw turned around and looked at him through narrowed, blind eyes. Jaypaw had been born blind but was still just as capable as a medicine cat as Leafpool.

"How can I help you Leopardpaw? Your pads aren't still scraped are they? Are they swollen, sore, infected?" Jaypaw asked. Getting to his paws he rushed over to Leopardpaw. Leaving the herbs he was sorting on the floor.

"They still sting a bit but that's not why I'm here. I crashed into a bramble bush while hunting and wanted to see if you could give me anything for the scratches. They sting quite badly," Leopardpaw explained.

Jaypaw nodded and turned towards the storage rock where all the healing herbs were kept. He disappeared inside for a few heartbeats then reappeared with a bundle of herbs. Leopardpaw recognised the smell as Marigold. Jaypaw gestured with his tail to a nest in the corner of the den. Leopardpaw sat down in the nest while Jaypaw examined his scratches.

"Are you sure you just fell in the bush. It looks like you were wrestling with the bush and lost," Jaypaw joked.

Leopardpaw rolled his eyes in amusement. Then he decided that he should ask Jaypaw where Leafpool was. He would know.

"Jaypaw, do you know where Leafpool is?"

Jaypaw looked up. His eyes narrowed in anger. "I might be blind but I can deal with your wounds myself" he growled.

"No, no. I just wanted to ask her something about my father. That's all" he replied hastily. Jaypaw was quite sensitive about his lack of eyesight.

"Oh, no I'm not sure where she is. What do you want to know? Maybe I can help"

Leopardpaw hesitated_. I need to speak with Leafpool about this. Not Jaypaw. He wasn't there and he was busy checking the queens for ticks while Leafpool prepared Frosttail's body for burial. Then again, Leafpool could have told her apprentice about it._ He might know and Leopardpaw didn't want to risk angering Jaypaw again.

"Did Leafpool mention anything strange about Frosttail's body? Anything at all?" he said slowly. Choosing his words carefully.

While he spoke, Jaypaw rolled up the remainder of the Marigold and carried it back to the storage rock and tucked them inside.

He turned around and looked at Leopardpaw with curiosity in his eyes. "No, why do you ask?"

_Mouse-dung! He doesn't know._ "Well don't you think it's strange that a warrior was killed in the heart of his own territory? We were no where near the borders and I hadn't left him for long". Leopardpaw said distantly, remembering the horrific events of the previous day.

Jaypaw nodded slowly. "That is strange indeed. I know that Fernstar won't rest till she has found the killer. Don't worry Leopardpaw. The killer will be taught a lesson, once and for all".

Jaypaw turned back to his herb sorting and Leopardpaw had the feeling he had been dismissed. He turned and walked back into the main clearing. He searched for Leafpool_. There!_ He was about to run over to her when Talltail called her into the leaders den. _They must be speaking with Fernstar_ he thought irritably. He went into the apprentice den and curled up in his nest.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Hightree for a clan meeting"

Fernstar's call woke Leopardpaw from his sleep. He hadn't had the dream of the starry forest yet. He sat up and quickly smoothed his ruffled fur. He nosed his way out of the den.

Expecting to see Ravenpaw sitting bellow Hightree with his head held high with pride, he instead saw the other apprentices hobbled together. Their pelts pricked nervously. Silverstream was pacing back and forth and the warriors were whispering amongst themselves.

Leopardpaw trotted over to the other apprentices and sat between Lightningpaw and Featherpaw. "What's going on"? He asked, though he thought he already new the answer.

Featherpaw gave him a nervous sideways glance and said "Ravenpaw's gone"

Leopardpaw's stomach churned. They had been hunting at Wolf-rocks. _What if a fox or badger had got him? What if he was lying down in the forest somewhere? Too badly hurt to move. Or even worse, dead._

He shook his head. _No, he probably got so caught up in his hunt that he forgot about the naming ceremony. _Then he remembered that morning. He had been so excited about this afternoon that he had forgotten about Frotstail's death the day before. He wouldn't forget his own warrior ceremony.

He looked up at Fernstar as she began to speak "Cats of Wolfclan. One of our apprentices is missing, Ravenpaw. Does any cat know where he could be?" she said. Raking her gaze over the cats below her.

Though he was scared, Leopardpaw new he had to say something. He stood up and looked at his leader. "I was hunting with Ravenpaw at Wolf-rocks. I….I….I crashed into a bramble bush and Ravenpaw told me to come back to camp. I….I haven't seen him since then" he stammered.

The clan was silent, as Fernstar thought about what Leopardpaw had just told her. He sat down and watched her intently. Would he be in trouble for leaving Ravenpaw on his own at Wolf-rocks?

Fernstar raised her head and spoke clearing and loudly so every cat in the clearing could hear her. "Thank you Leopardpaw. As we all know, Frosttail was murdered yesterday. I believe that who or what that killed Frosttail is still here in the forest…."

Fernstar's words sent a chill down Leopardpaw's spine. _Who or what that killed Frosttail._ He looked around at the cats gathered below Hightree. He noticed that he wasn't the only cat unnerved by their leaders words. Goldenpaw was shuffling his paws on the ground uneasily and Mistyfoot was twitching her ears.

Fernstar continued "…..With Ravenpaw missing now. I feel that we need to enhance the security in camp. There will be two cats on guard at all times and no cat, apprentice or warrior, is to leave camp alone."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the listening cats.

"Moonheart, you will lead a search patrol to look for Ravenpaw. Go to Wolf-rocks first. If he isn't there go look around the rest of the territory. Take Lightningpaw, Thunderpaw, Starlingtail and Cinderclaw with you. Go now."

The search patrol stood up and followed Moonheart over to the camp entrance when Silverstream's voice stopped them.

"Wait!"

Every cat in the camp turned to look at the old silver and white tabby. "Fernstar, may I speak" she addressed her leader.

Fernstar nodded.

"As you know, Brighteyes and I are getting quite old now. We have been thinking about this for quite a while now and we have come to the conclusion that we will retire to the Elders Den."

Fernstar stepped forward to the edge of the branch she was standing on. "Silverstream and Brighteyes, you have served your clan well for many moons and we honour all that you have done for Wolfclan. We respect your knowledge and wisdom and wish you happiness and peace in retirement."

"Silverstream! Brighteyes!" cheered Splashfur who was listening from outside the nursery. The rest of the clan quickly took up the call. Welcoming Silverstream and Brighteyes as the clan's newest and only elders.

"Silverstream! Brighteyes! Silverstream! Brighteyes!

"Silverstream! Brighteyes!" Leopardpaw cheered along with his clanmates.

The two she-cats dipped their heads and sat down.

Fernstar waited for the cheering to die down before she spoke again. "On this note, I just remembered that I have two more naming ceremonies to preform".

Shocked voices rose from the cats bellow.

"Sunpaw, please step forward." Fernstar said.

Sunpaw's eyes were wide with happiness and excitement. Flowerfur, Sunpaw's mother, was sitting proudly near the front of the group of cats.

"I, Fernstar, leader of Wolfclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Fernstar leaped off the tree and stood in front of Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the Warrior Code even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do" Sunpaw whispered. Her eyes bright with excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this day on you shall be known as Sunheart. We honour your determination and consideration. Serve your clan well." Fernstar rested her muzzle on Sunheart's head and Sunheart licked Fernstar's shoulder respectfully in return.

"Sunheart! Sunheart!"

The clan cheered her name is unison. Flowerfur's eyes shone with pride as she called out her daughter's warrior name.

"I have one more name to give today." Fernstar said when the noise died down. "Daisykit, please step forward."

Daisykit squealed in excitement and ran out from the nursery. Her mother, who was also Flowerfur, gave her a stern stare. Daisykit stopped running and trotted forward with her head held high. Leopardpaw purred in amusement. He remembered when that was him. Trying not to run or trip over his brother's tail as he took his place as a Wolfclan apprentice.

Daisykit stood in front of Fernstar, her tail quivering behind her in joy. "Daisykit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to start your training. I, Fernstar, leader of Wolfclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on his young cat. She is ready to learn the ways of your noble code and all the skills she will need to serve her clan. Daisykit, do you promise to train as hard as you can and protect Wolflcan even at the cost of your own life?" Fernstar asked the young kit.

Daisykit forced herself to stop shaking and raised her head high "I do".

Leopardpaw admired the young she-cats courage.

"Then from this day till you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Daisypaw. Breezetail, you had finished Sunheart's training after Thistletooth died. It is time you had your very own apprentice".

Breezetail stepped forward. He and Daisypaw touched nose and Breezetail led his new apprentice over to sit with the other apprentices.

"Daisypaw! Daisypaw!"

The clan yelled the new apprentices name into the pre-night gloom. _Ravenpaw should have been here._ _I hope he will be okay_. Moonheart led her patrol out of camp and the cats broke up into groups to congratulate Silverstream, Brighteyes, Sunheart and Daisypaw. Leopardpaw looked up to Silverpelt, where the stars represented every cat of Starclan. Was his father there now? Was one of those tiny stars Ravenpaw? _Please Starclan, please Frosttail, bring Ravenpaw home safely._


End file.
